He's Back
by CodyConnor
Summary: she is his obsession...
1. Chapter 1

**He's Back**

 _She is his obsession._

Chapter One

Carla tutted in annoyance as she stepped into the office of the factory and the usual hum of the machines began along with the incessant chatter of the machinists. Aiden was supposed to be at the factory before she'd gotten there so not only had she been later than she should have been opening the factory, not that the machinists were interested, it was pay for nothing as far as they were concerned, he hadn't so much as left her a message as to explain where he was or what he was doing though as Eva had also not turned in, she thought she probably would have been able to take an accurate guess. _I'd much prefer to be at the apartment with Nick_ , she thought, but she wasn't though she couldn't stop herself from thinking about him, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she did.

 _Nick rolled over and draped his arm over Carla's waist as he stroked the tanned skin of her naked thigh before leaning over to bite her earlobe playfully, tugging it between his teeth which caused her to giggle quietly as she also turned a little, though stayed in the position enough so that they were spooning, with her back against his chest and his leg between hers._

 _"Do you have to go into the factory?" Nick whispered, a playful whining to his tone as he did._

 _"Unfortunately baby" she purred._

 _"You know you could always say your arm is bothering you..."_

 _"Don't tempt me, you know I'd rather stay here with you but there is stuff I've been putting of. You know riveting stuff like papers and figures." She told him and as she spoke sarcasm dripped from her tone._

 _"So as they boss you have to go and sort it out."_

 _"Mmhmm... I should really move..."_

 _Nick didn't respond and instead moved his hand and trailed it slowly along the inside of her thigh, loving the way her breath hitched in her throat as he did. "You know if you start any mucky stuff there is no way I'm going to be there for opening..."_

 _He smirked, "if that means you're here with me I think I could deal with it..."_

 _Carla was about to make a smart comment in response to Nick but as he kissed her she decided against it and responded to the kiss, deepening it as she wrapped her arm around him._

Carla was snapped from her thoughts by a knock at the office door and she sighed and after putting a pill from the packet that had been in her bag into her mouth she had a swig of the drink that was on her desk before she called out to whoever was on the other side of the door. "What?" she called.

A nervous Sinead opened the door though didn't step inside as she spoke. "Would you like a brew Mrs Connor?"

Carla nodded "thanks"

After the door had closed Carla walked around to the other side of her desk and reached over to turn on the computer and though she knew she hadn't been at the factory much since she'd been caught in the robbery in the Bistro she hadn't thought Aiden would have left her to it and not so much as bothered to send her a message to let her know what he was doing. _Idiot_ , was her thought, she wasn't known for her patience and she felt like what little she had was all but non existent after she'd gotten to the factory. After getting the coffee from Sinead she turned to the computer and groaned quietly as she opened some of the files she knew had been left for her to sort out and though she guessed she would have preferred to have been doing something else she knew she hadn't built the factory to what it was to not be interested in it.

Nick sauntered across the street from the Bistro having been in The Rovers he'd spoken to Kirk after the group of machinists had made their way there for their lunch break, regardless of not having started as they'd been supposed to what with Aiden not opening the factory and Carla not knowing, and after asking where Carla was he'd been told she was still in the factory and with guessing she hadn't had the intention of getting herself some lunch he decided to take some to her. After going into the factory he let the door swing closed behind him and went into the office after going through the door he let a small smile play on his lips as Carla was going through a pile of papers that were in front of her and on getting close enough he perched on the edge of Carla's desk. Carla had been about to snap at someone going into the office without knocking but after knowing it was Nick she smiled and leaned over to kiss him before he placed the salad and the iced pastry he'd gotten for her on the desk and spoke after he had. "We've had a booking for a party coming in so I might not be back until later."

"Oh, we'll I'm not sure about going back to the flat, Aiden forgot to tell me about some of the stuff he's left for me to do so I think there's going to be more than I thought."

"Why don't you send me a message before you leave and if I'm at the Bistro you could come in for a glass of red?"

She almost dribbled at the thought. "I love you Nicky Tilsley."

"I love you..." he told her and turned to leave, "and I've told you about calling me that..." he chastised playfully and with that he left the office and then the factory.

Carla let a small smirk tug at the corners of her lips at the comment Nick had made and after he'd left she opened the salad that he'd brought for her after opening a file that had been on her desk to go through the figures that were in it as she ate. She hadn't thought she would have found someone else after Liam and then Peter and have really loved them but she knew she did love Nick and she knew she didn't like the thought of them not being together. Robert, her gut twisted at the thought of him and that stupid mistake she'd made in going back to his hotel room with him, he meant nothing and though she didn't like lying to Nick about having cheated on him she guessed she'd have preferred that than him deciding he wasn't interested in being with her and as far as Carla was concerned if he learned of her and Robert he would dump her and there would be no going back and them being together let alone being engaged to be married.

...

"Thanks for leaving all this nonsense to me and not showing. I know you like to think you own this place Aiden but you do not." was the message she'd sent to Aiden as the shift finished and though she knew she couldn't leave until she'd completed a spreadsheet she hoped the quiet from the chatter and the hum of the machines would encourage her to do it, that and the thought of Nick's offer of a glass of red.

After completing the spreadsheet Carla stretched out in the chair and yawned before reaching over to the music she'd put on after deciding the factory was a little overly quiet and increased the volume as a song she liked in particular was played. She hadn't heard the knock at the factory door and didn't know anything about anyone else being there until she was interrupted dancing around the office whilst putting away papers and files she'd been using. She turned around quickly as the door to the office opened and she thought it might have been Nick but after turning to find it was a guy she didn't recognise holding a bunch of flowers she guessed that thought Nick might not have been there himself that it was his doing that this guy was. She stepped a little closer and offered a small smile to the rugged guy who was in front of her. "Carla Connor?"

She nodded as acknowledgement and confirmation and reached to take the bunch of flowers he held out to her. "Someone's trying to impress..."

"Apparently so." She smiled, though it faltered a little as she reached for the small card that was with the flowers, freesia's.

 _"Not a rose, tacky, a freesia."_ Carla shuddered at the thought before she turned to move some of her things off the desk t make space for the flowers, Nick wasn't to know that particular type of flower would bring back an unwelcome memory, it was an off hand comment she'd made to Maria after reporting Frank for raping her and she knew if Nick had known they would have been the last type of flower he would have sent her.

Carla turned around to sign for the delivery of the flowers but as she did, before she had the chance to open her mouth to speak she was punched hard and sent falling to the floor. The man who'd delivered the flowers nudged her roughly with his foot and after becoming satisfied she wouldn't be causing him any fuss after not getting a reaction from her his rough hands dialled an all too familiar number. "I've got her, where am i taking her?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't sure whether anyone would be interested in my story so thank you so much to all of you who left comments about it. Here is the next chapter...**

Chapter Two.

 _"singing on my weakness, playing on my fears"_

The man who'd gone into the factory had parked at the front of it on arriving with the doors of the van at the entrance of the factory and though as he had purposefully parked in that way it probably wouldn't have made any passer by think there had been a reason behind it, he wasn't a complete moron. He'd deliberately left it until he'd known she was there but was doubtful anyone else was and had taken the flowers as a distraction and he guessed as an excuse if he'd had to give an excuse, that and being told those particular flowers might throw her off a little and go to his advantage. He left Carla in an uncomfortable position on the floor of the office with her leg twisted in what he was quite sure was an uncomfortable position, not that he was overly bothered though.

He left the office and on getting to the door of the factory he checked that there was no one around and after being satisfied the Street was empty he took a stride to his van and opened the door and after getting a scruffy rucksack from the back of it he closed the doors and locked them before making his way back into the factory, though unlike him entering previously after he had he locked the main door and made his way back to the office and shoved the keys into his pocket on getting inside. She wasn't going anywhere. He let the door close behind him and walked around Carla and got her bag which he shoved into the rucksack he'd gotten after taking out multiple things and laying them neatly across her desk, almost too neatly, perfectly aligned with each item he removed from the bag. He was distracted as Carla groaned and made some attempt at an effort to move, though he knew she wouldn't be going anywhere he idly thought about whether she'd figured that out for herself.

Carla was unsure where she was as she moved and after pushing herself into a sitting position with a hand either side of her waist she let her back fall against the desk for some kind of support, though as she did she brushed against a leg of someone unfamiliar and after turning in the direction of the burly guy who was in the office with her she couldn't deny the panic she felt as she made to run though was completely unsteady on her feet and her ankle throbbed painfully and almost in sync with her arm that was in a cast, and she doubted the heels she was wearing helped her, though as she felt an arm tighten around her waist as she was pulled back away from the door as she reached to grab the handle and quite literally thrown into the office, landing back on the floor with a thud as the man who she'd thought was quite simply delivering her flowers let go of her. She knew he was there for a completely different reason and knew she would have been lying to say she wasn't scared to know what that reason was.

Carla shuffled back to create a bigger gap between them and after doing so she spoke and though she tried to make her voice sound as steady as possible she couldn't completely disguise the shake in it. "What are you here for, if it's money you're after take it and go."

He chuckled patronisingly in her direction, a deep gruff laugh that made her shudder. "Something he didn't describe you as was dumb."

He? Who was _he_? She felt ice cold. Carla was unsure of whether she would have liked to know the answer to her following question but found the words leaving her lips anyway. "Who are you talking about?"

He smirked "that's for me to know." Carla opened her mouth to speak again but before a single word passed her lips he interrupted her, his tone harsh. "Would you shut your noise, you're really beginning to get on my nerves." He snapped, and moved some industrial tape against her desk which she guessed was for her benefit. It had the desired effect he'd thought it might. He thought she should be quiet. _Whatever_ , she thought, she'd play the game his way until she decided there was an opportunity for her to act on some of the thoughts that were racing through her as the guy who had been stood beside her turned and went back over to where his rucksack was, though for what she didn't have any idea.

...

Nick leaned against the bar in the Bistro and sighed, he was tired and had been running around like crazy since the party that had booked had arrived though they were full of compliments at the service and the place and he was pleased both with himself and everyone who had been on the shift. The customers had left and they had closed the Bistro but they had cleaning to do though it wasn't something Nick was interested in doing and after checking that he hadn't had a message from Carla he assumed she was busy with stuff at the factory and a little smile tugged at his lips as he thought about her. As the door from the kitchen opened and Robert walked into the bar he turned around and spoke to him. "Robert, would you give them a hand in sorting this place I'm thinking about sneaking out and going to meet Carla."

Robert nodded in acknowledgement, he might have had a stupid fling with Carla but he didn't like her, he didn't like her at all. "Sure, I've got stuff to do in there before i go anyway." He gestured to the door that led to the kitchen.

"You're a mate." Nick told him and slapped him on the back in a friendly manner before he grabbed his coat and after shrugging it on he left. He hadn't thought Carla would have been the slightest bit interested in being with him so after she had been he had known he hadn't liked the thought of doing something to damage the relationship they had together and he thought it was probably the best relationship he'd been in. He had been taken aback at her proposal but he knew he loved her and he knew from conversations they'd had that he was as much if not more excited about them getting married than she was.

So he wasn't going to meet Carla but Robert didn't have to know that and after leaving the factory he fastened his coat and made his way over to the shop for some things, he was going to treat his girlfriend, fiancée, future Mrs Nick Tilsley and though he hadn't been renound for being a romantic, he was going to give it a go. He almost smiled at himself and his thoughts as he walked across the Street. _You're like a schoolboy with a crush, you lovesick old sod_ , was his last thought as he shoved his hands into his pockets and stepped into The Cabin.


End file.
